


After Hours

by HUNTER29



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sisters, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Mirajane decided to stay behind at the guild guild hall after everyone else had left, but before she left for the night one last patron arrived. Mirajane was more than happy to provide service but things get really interesting when Lisanna arrived.
Relationships: Lisanna Strauss & Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss/You, Mirajane Strauss/You
Comments: 23
Kudos: 28





	After Hours

It was late, Mirajane should have headed home by now but instead she chose to stay behind to clean up the guild hall. She didn't mind it, after all she was the barmaid and it her job to clean up. Plus she also took the time to reflect on the day and smile at the antics which her friends had gotten up to in order to cause such a mess.

Mirajane was just wiping down the counter when she heard the doors to the guild hall open and she looked over to see who it was.

"You still open?" You asked with a smile as you stepped into the hall, Mirajane coming around the counter to embrace you as she said she was glad that you was back. You was also a member of the guild and had been away on a particularly long job, you was also Mirajane's boyfriend so she missed you even more for that fact.

"Why are you here now?" Mirajane asked and you replied that you saw light coming from the hall and knew she was still there. "I've already been away from you for so long, I'd take any chance I could get to see you, Mira" you said which made her giggle. "Oh you" she said before pecking your lips and heading back around the counter.

Sure it was late but Mirajane was more than happy to pour you a drink to celebrate your return as well as to have the chance of catching up.

The two of you talked for a while before you suddenly stood up and stepped to the other side of the counter as Mirajane was wiping it down, wrapping your arms around her waist as you asked if she needed any help cleaning up. Mirajane replied that she had actually just finished up which made you lean into her shoulder as you whispered how that gave the two of you a chance to really catch up.

"We can't do that now" Mirajane giggled as you kissed her neck, replying that you missed her as your lips pressed lightly against her skin. Mirajane again giggled as you did this, letting out soft breaths and even moans as you kissed her neck.

Your hands rubbed against her waist as you pressed against her which caused Mirajane to lean against the counter.

"We can't do this here" she again said but didn't make an attempt to stop you, instead letting you continue which showed her protests, if you could even call them that, were nothing but empty words. Further shown by Mirajane turning to lock her lips to yours in a kiss that grew deeper the more you pressed against her.

You ground against Mirajane as she bent over the counter, breaths hitching as one of your hands wandered up to her chest which you massaged through her dress.

You whispered to Mirajane how much you missed her during your time away as your second hand hiked her dress up enough for you to slide your hand between her legs, telling her how you wish you picked a shorter job so you could be back to see her again sooner and Mirajane giggled as she said she could tell you missed her.

"You're poking against me" she said referring to your erection, looking back to meet you in a kiss that grew even more heated as you slid your hand into her panties to rub her clit. Mirajane tilted her head again for you and you latched your lips onto your favourite spot, the place that always made Mirajane moan. 

As you sucked in Mirajane's neck, she reached behind herself to run a hand over your crotch to feel the bulge that was growing. "You have missed me, haven't you?" She teased before gasping as you ground against her again, your finger that rubbed her clit even pushing inside of Mirajane which made her moan softly as you started to finger her. The way you do that always made her weak in the knees so it was a good thing she was leaning against the counter.

"Did you miss me?" You asked as Mirajane rolled her hips against your finger, moaning that of course she missed you. She missed the way you held her, the way you kissed her...she missed the way you touched her.

She asked why you had to take such a long job away as the month the two of you had been separated has left Mirajane's sexual frustration to build up, masturbation doing nothing to relieve that frustration. Not that Mirajane got much chance to satisfy herself as she lived in a house with her two younger siblings, she couldn't let them see her pleasuring herself.

You told Mirajane you would make it up to her, your finger pumping into her faster as you kneaded her cladded breast and kissed her neck. 

"I've missed this" she moaned and you smiled into her neck, she missed your touch and was craving it so badly. There was a reason she didn't fully object to this after all, empty words when she said you couldn't do this at the current time when it was actually the perfect time.

"Mira" you breathed her name into her ear, causing Mirajane's legs to tremble at the way you spoke. Your name slipping from her lips as a response as she pushed her hips down so your finger dug deeper into her long unsatisfied pussy.

You started fingering Mirajane much faster and she had to fully brace against the bar counter as she moaned and soaked your digit in her juices as she came, head bowed as she gasped before you spun her to face you. Mirajane's blue eyes gazed into yours before fluttering shut as you locked your lips together for a moment, your hands pulled at Mirajane's dress and hiked it up as you sunk to your knees.

Her panties were pulled aside as you leaned forward, tongue pushing out to prod her folds and Mirajane gasped.

You started to lavish attention onto her pussy. After a long month Mirajane was finally receiving the pleasure she had missed, the pleasure she could only get from you. Even if it's just from your tongue at that moment, she didn't care as you was bringing that sensation she loved.

Her leg lifted up over your shoulder as you lapped at her folds, juices seeping already as Mirajane moaned for you. But then another voice spoke.

"Mira! Are you still here?" The voice spoke outside which made Mirajane's eyes widened, "Lisanna? Why is she here?" She asked before looking to you, she should say to stop but a selfish need for you had prevailed. Not that she needed to say anything as you shifted yourself so Mirajane could face the counter as you ate her out, her leg still over your shoulder. "Mira, are you here?" Lisanna asked as she pushed open the door to see a red faced Mirajane forcing a steady smile, thankfully Lisanna didn't notice the blush as she casually started a conversation with her older sibling.

Lisanna asked when Mirajane would be home seeing Elfman was staying elsewhere for the night, not saying where.

Mirajane replied that she was just cleaning up the guild hall and would be home soon, hoping Lisanna would leave but that wasn't the case. The younger sister finally noticed the elder's blush. "Are you ok Mira? You're all red in the face" Lisanna stated as Mirajane gripped her leg against your head, barely holding the moans as you licked her pussy.

"I-I'm fi-fi-fine, just a lit-little warm is all" Mirajane replied as she was starting to feel her next orgasm rise and Lisanna was showing no sign of leaving. "Why don't you head home? I'll be cummming soon" Mirajane said trying to give you hint of what the issue was, if she came from your oral ministrations in front of Lisanna then you would be caught.

Lisanna had an expression of concern to her older sibling, saying she didn't want to leave Mirajane if she wasn't feeling to well. Mirajane had started gripping to counter tight, her head bowing which worried Lisanna before the elder Strauss sibling let out a moan of your name followed by a blissful, "I'm cumming".

Lisanna watched with a reddening face as her sister climaxed from your tongue, looking over the counter to see you and you looked up to her with a small wave as you stood up. An awkward tension filled the hall between the three of you. Lisanna apologising for not leaving, saying she would have if she knew.

Mira assured her sister it was fine, that she probably should have said for you and her to wait until Lisanna left before continuing. "It's just been a long month since me and him have...you know" Mirajane hinted as you stepped behind her, Lisanna understanding as her face burned bright red.

Your hands had moved to Mira's hips, pressing yourself against her as she moaned from your bulge grinding against her. Her hand reached behind to your pants and unzipped them for your cock to be free, you pulling her dress up and prodding her entrance.

Lisanna was there to witness as you penetrated her older sibling, starting to thrust as if she wasn't even there. It was actually an arousing sight for the youngest of the Strauss siblings and she rubbed her legs together, her shorts preventing any sensation to herself as she watched you thrust into her sister who was moaning your name with a shameless passion. shameless because the two of you were having sex in front of Lisanna.

"It's been a long month since we did this, I've missed him, Lisanna" Mira moaned whilst she leaned against the counter as you thrusted into her needy pussy which gripped down onto your cock tight. Your hands held her waist as you pumped into her, pulling Mirajane into a kiss as you pulled her dress down beneath her breasts and discarded her bra to grope her breasts.

"Ah" came a moan from Lisanna who had both her hands between her legs. She should have just left you and Mirajne to have sex privately, instead she was watching with a bright blush as she tried to pleasure herself.

Mirajane felt it would be wrong to leave her sister to her sexual frustration, having known her own for a month so came up with a proposition. 

"Would you like to join us tonight, Lisanna?" Mirajane asked much to both yours and Lisanna's surprise, not that it stopped you thrusting. "Hah, I know how it fells, ah ah, that burning sensation, ah, join us tonight, I'm sure he'll satisfy you as well" Mirajane smiled before her pussy gripped down tight on your cock as she came for a third time.

Lisanna wondered who the woman before her truly was. Mirajane wasn't the kind of person to so brazenly have sex like this, or was she? Lisanna did miss her sister leaving her problem child phase so may have missed other things.

But the biggest thing on Lisanna's mind was the offer just made to her.

She looked to you as you had a heavy focus on your thrusts into Mirajane whom you was sharing a deep and passionate kiss with. It actually made Lisanna jealous as well as horny at how her sister had such a loving and loving partner, it was obvious that this wasn't just the sex. The kiss between you and Mirajane was truly passionate.

"Can I really join in?" Lisanna suddenly asked and her sister responded by pulling her to meet in an incestuous from over the counter, surprising both you and Lisanna but what really surprised you was the reciprocation of the kiss.

Mirajane and Lisanna danced their lips together and it got you going even more, making you thrust faster and a little rougher into Mirajane who moaned into the lock with her own sister. Muffled moans of pleasure and the sound of slapping skin filled the guild hall as you gave Mirajane exactly what she missed for a month, what she had expertly hidden from the guild members who she had seen on the daily.

"Mira" Lisanna spoke as the kiss between sisters broke, a thin trail of saliva still connecting their lips from when Mirajane pushed her tongue into the fray. Lisanna watched as you fucked her sibling, biting her finger as she slid a hand into her shorts and panties to try and ease the burning between her legs.

"I'm cumming!" Mirajane moaned as she yet again climaxed, this time making you cum with her. 

The barmaid of Fairy Tail felt a wave of warmth fill her as your cum pumped into her waiting pussy. Eyes closing as she grinned from being creampied before leaning over the counter with drool coming out the corner of her mouth.

"This is what I needed" she said before looking to you and smiling as she said she loved you and you kissed her before saying you loved her too, Mirajane giggling before asking you to satisfy Lisanna. "She looks like she could wants it too" she said and you glanced the younger sister of the Strauss siblings.

She was blushing a pretty pink from embarrassment as she was leaning against a table with a hand between her legs, shorts and panties thrown aside as she dug a finger into her soaked pussy. 

Her blue met yours as you stepped from around the counter, where Mirajane laid braced against, and lifted Lifted Lisanna onto the table as you got between her legs. "You sure you want this?" You asked and Lisanna stared for a moment before slowly nodding her head, pursing her lips tight as you leaned closer.

She was a little disappointed when it wasn't to kiss her but instead lean into her shoulder as you started to penetrate her.

You knew Mirajane and Lisanna since you were kids, your friendships with both had developed but it was Mirajane who you started dating. Lisanna did know about that but didn't know of the intimate side between you and Mirajane, maybe she should have assumed you and Mira were getting it on. But regardless to that, Lisanna did feel a ping of jealousy to her older sister for having you as her lover.

Lisanna had secretly harboured feelings for you over the years but Mirajane was quicker, maybe it was the two years that Lisanna was "dead" that cost her. The most she had was this moment with you so she would savour it as much as she could.

You was her first, your hand holding the back of Lisanna's head as you pushed all the way inside her. You held her gently as she adjusted to your size, something she had secretly wanted for so long.

"You ok?" You asked as Lisanna held you tight, her head nodding as she whispered that you was just really big. You smiled as she held onto you before slowly you pulled back, Lisanna letting out a whine before a moan as you thrusted back into her. Her pussy was leaking her juices as she let you have her, as she let herself enjoy what she had secretly been wanting for so long now. 

Lisanna stared into your eyes, her mouth open as she moaned from your thrusts. She could feel you rubbing against her insides, the friction being a hot warmth as you developed a pace to your actions.

She moaned your name at this, leaning into your shoulder as you carressed her.

"Does he feel good?" Mirajane asked and her younger sister nodded as she moaned, looking to her sibling from over your shoulder which muffled her moans. Then Lisanna felt you slide her further to the edge of the table as you thrusted faster into her and her legs wrapped around your waist.

Mirajane could see the obvious, she knew her sister well. She remembered holding you like that the first time you made love to her.

That desperate grip, the need to be as close to you as possible as you made her feel good. Mirajane could see the love that Lisanna had for you, she was her sister after all.

"Kiss her" Mirajane said and you looked to her as did Lisanna, the younger Strauss turning even redder in the cheeks. "Are you sure?" You asked and Mirajane nodded as she pushed herself upright and stepped from around the counter, stepping to stand at your side as she looked to Lisanna with her gentle smile. 

"Can't you see that she wants you to?" She asked and you looked to Lisanna who was burning red in the cheeks, "how'd you know?" She asked Mirajane who giggled and said that she was in the same situation once, she knew the expression which Lisanna had.

"I'm your sister, I know these kind of things, I know you love him" she said and Lisanna bowed her head with embarrassment, but her chin was lifted by Mirajane who said for you to kiss Lisanna.

You did just that and the younger Strauss' eyes widened before she slipped into the kiss, moaning as you was thrusting deep into her before clenching her eyes shut as she felt herself reaching an orgasm. Lisanna breaking the kiss with a loud moan as she leaned her head back as she came, her juices coating your cock which didn't stop thrusting into her.

Like Mirajane though, you wasn't done and so lifted Lisanna off the table with your hands holding her up by her ass. Her hands on your shoulders as she stared into your eyes, you bouncing her to your thrusts as she moaned your name.

Her lips pressed against yours again as you held her up in the air, feeling near weightless in your arms as she focused on the sensation in her pussy. Mirajane pressed against her sister's back and rested her chin on Lisanna's neck, "you love him, it's obvious, Lisanna" she whispered before pecking your lips as Lisanna broke her kiss with you.

"It's ok, enjoy it as much as you wish" Mirajane continued to her sister before again sharing a kiss with Lisanna. Mirajane even massaged Lisanna's chest as you thrusted into the younger Strauss, her body ignited with pleasure as you was thrusting faster and bringing her down onto your cock harder.

She couldn't help but cum again, gripping you tight as she questioned how you hadn't came yet. You brought Lisanna's lips against yours again as you sat down with her bouncing herself in your lap, head leaning into your shoulder as she moaned.

"Lisanna" you spoke her name as she felt a warmth in her chest at hearing it, you've said her name before but this just felt different. "I love you" she said before again crashing her lips onto yours, crashing herself down onto your lap as you hit a sensitive spot that triggered another orgasm so soon.

Lisanna would be embarrassed by that if she wasn't too focused on the thick load of cum you had just started shooting into her. Blue eyes wide and mouth agape before closing as Lisanna leaned against your chest, she felt you filling her and smiled.

"It feels so warm" she moaned before kissing you again.

You lifted Lisanna from your lap and set her down to rest before Mirajane pushed you to sit down as well as she knelt in front of you and wrapped her lips around your cock, her blue eyes closed as she bobbed her head back and forth. You leaned back against the bar counter behind you as you enjoyed the feeling of Mirajane's lips, enjoying the blowjob which she serviced you with.

Lisanna was watching all this, breathing heavily as your cum leaked from her pussy. 

Mirajane bobbed her head and moaned around your cock before lifting her head back and bringing her breasts up around your cock, the fleshy mounds smothered your shaft but still protruded the tip for Mira to suck on. Her breasts massaged along your cock making you moan as your girlfriend's tongue ran over the tip of your cock.

Mira descended her mouth upon your cock repeatedly, gazing into your eyes as her bosom massaged your shaft. She could taste herself and Lisanna on you and it actually made her run her tongue around your shaft even more, her eyes not leaving yours as she sucked your cock before lifting her mouth back. Mirajane grasped your shaft and ran her tongue up the underside before sliding up to her feet and hiking up her dress to penetrate herself onto you again.

You ran a hand though her hair and pulled her head into your shoulder as she bounced herself in your lap, moaning from the sensation as you also started thrusting up into her slick pussy. Your lips latched onto Mira's neck, sucking and biting as you wanted to leave a mark.

She giggled as you did this, warning that others would see it but that didn't deter you as you made sure you left a hickey on her neck. Mirajane didn't mind it, she just smiled as you sucked on her neck and thrusted upwards before gasping and giggling as you stood up and hiked her into the air like you had done with Lisanna.

You moved over to a nearby and laid Mirajane onto her back, bringing her legs up over your shoulders as you started thrusting faster and harder. You looked down into her as she moaned your name. 

She really had missed this, you knew exactly what to do to make her feel good and if you wasn't careful then you would make her cum again soon. You wasn't going to be careful as you pulled Mirajane further along the table which she again giggled about before moaning louder as you became more intense with your thrusts. She brought her hands up against her chest and pressed them together as she gazed up at you, the pleasure in her eyes spurred you on more.

You got rougher and faster, reaching and taking a hold of Mirajane's hands which brought the constriction away from her bosom which started bouncing from your thrusts.

"Ah, hah, it feels so good" Mirajane moaned as you grunted, hips slapping against her ass. You really was starting to fuck Mira now and she could hardly contain her moans so just chose to let them out as her body surrendered to the pleasure again. "cu-cummimg!" She moaned loudly as her juices splayed your pounding cock.

Mirajane was lost to the pleasure making it so you was the one to hear the others moans, making you look to Lisanna who was fingering herself. She pushed the leaking cum back into her as she dug her finger into herself.

She was transfixed on how you was being with her sister, being turned on by the sight.

Her eyes met yours for a moment before you was suddenly pulled back to Mirajane who sat up to crash her lips onto yours, the position slightly awkward but didn't hinder your thrusts too much as you pumped deep into her before shooting yet another load into her. 

Your kiss broke and Mirajane's tongue lulled out a little as she rested again and you moved back over to Lisanna.

You took her by the hand and pulled the second Strauss to her feet, reaching one hand behind her back as the the other lifted her leg so she balanced on the other as you penetrated her again.

Lisanna's arms went around your shoulders as she stared into your eyes, you thrusting into her from this standing position before meeting her lips and she melted into it before letting her eyes widen as you suddenly added to your thrusts. Even from this position with no support other than your bodies, you was able to thrust into Lisanna with speed and force that made her leg quake.

She gasped and moaned into the kiss which grew more heated, your tongue pushed into her mouth and Lisanna let you explore it. She moaned into the kiss as she submitted to the pleasure like Mirajane did, you hitting all the right spots that made her tremble and whine before cumming again.

Lisanna's face was flushed red. "How can you keep going?" She asked breathlessly, Mirajane answering for you. "He has amazing stamina doesn't he? His magic gives him more stamina and he uses that often" she explained as Lisanna stared into your eyes.

"Are you enjoying it?" You asked and she nodded, kissing you again as she came on your cock before feeling you pull out for a moment, causing cum to leak from her, as you sat down and pulled her to sit in your lap facing away.

Lisanna leaned forward as she rode against your thrusts. She's never felt anything like this before, it was amazing and it made her numb in the legs.

You reached around her front and pulled her sweater up over her chest, removing her bra and gripping Lisanna's chest as you pulled her against yours so you could kiss her again. It all felt so good, you touched her just right and you fucked her even better than you touched her. Lisanna lost focus as she came again before feeling you shoot another load into her. Her body shook as you both climaxed but still you was able to keep going.

If you could then Lisanna could.

You shifted the two of you again so she was on her hands and knees, the latter buckling so she had her face pressed to the ground with her ass up as you was thrusting into her. Wet and lewd noises mixed with the moans that Lisanna let out, her hands pressing to the floor as she tried to push upwards but she couldn't.

You was grunting as you slapped your pelvis against Lisanna's ass before feeling soft mounds press against your back and you looked to Mirajane who smiled before pecking your cheek. "She looks like she's really enjoying it" Mirajane whispered and you nodded before watching as she moved to her sister and met her in another incestuous kiss, both moaning into the lock as they even let their tongues dance. 

You again grunted as you got rougher with your thrusts which made Lisanna lurch forward into her sister's arms. "It feels so good, I'm a little jealous you got to do this with him so much" she admitted and Mirajane giggled before kissing her sister again, muffling Lisanna's next moan as she again climaxed. 

It almost felt unnatural on how many times she's came but she lived in a world of magic so what could she say was normal and what was not.

As you pulled out of Lisanna she laid with her cheek against the floor and her ass up with cum leaking from her for a moment as you moved to Mirajane again, she was ready for yet another round and sat facing away in your lap as she penetrated herself onto you. Mirajane moaned as she rode you and you massaged her chest before a gasp left Mira.

You both looked to see Lisanna had crawled between her sister's legs and started licking Mirajane's pussy as you thrusted into it, this caused Mirajane's legs to shake as it was all so much at once, Lisanna licking her pussy as you was fucking it was an amazing new feeling for her.

You kept thrusting into Mirajane as she had this overload of pleasure, making her buck her hips as she came quickly which made her squeeze down tight around enough to make you cum.

The two Strauss sisters then got into another position, older on the bottom and younger on top, their cum leaking pussies pressed together as they looked to you to act. Lisanna and Mirajane holding each other as you thrusted between them, meeting their lips to muffle their moans form the sensation of your cock rubbing against them.

Lisanna's head then fell back in a long moan as you plunged into her depths again, pumping away at her pussy for a moment as she again kissed Mirajane who moaned next as you thrusted into her. You alternated between the two sisters, making them both moan for you as they looked back to you. Both of them smiled as you pleasured the, making them both cum again.

You was again pumping into Lisanna as she moaned about how good you was making her feel, Mirajane holding her younger sibling as she proposed something that made Lisanna smile. "If you love him as much as I do, then let's share him, Lisanna" she said and the younger Strauss questioned the sincerity of the offer before embracing Mirajane as she moaned from another climax.

You pulled out of Lisanna and stood up, looking at the two embracing sisters who the both knelt up in front of you and started licking up and down the sides of your cock. Mirajane going to suck on the tip for a moment to coax you to orgasm but you stopped them, both looking at you as you grasped your cock and jerked yourself off the rest of the way.

The Strauss siblings embraced each other as they waited for you to finish. Finally you shot your last load over the two of them, cum landing on their faces, in their hair and on their chests before they cleaned each other. Mirajane parting back from the final kiss with Lisanna to lick your cock clean and finally end the night of pleasure.

You sat down for a moment as Mirajane and Lisanna stood up on shaking legs, both with cum leaking from them with satisfied expressions as they kissed your cheeks.

"That was amazing, the month you was go was worth it if that was what I get for it" Mirajane giggled before looking to Lisanna, asking what her answer to the proposition of sharing you was. Lisanna asked if it was really ok to which her older sister embraced her and assured it was fine before looking to you and again pecking your cheek with Lisanna doing the same.

"You said Elfman was out for the night right?" Mira asked her sister who nodded before looking to you and asking if you wanted to stay with them for the night. "Maybe we can go again in the morning" Mirajane said and you accepted that offer.

The three of you got dressed and cleaned up the mess you made before leaving the guild hall and heading to the Strauss residence. You stayed in Mirajane's room for the night, both she and Lisanna snuggling against you, both saying they loved you and you said you loved them too.

The three of you fell asleep together, Mirajane and Lisanna in your arms as they held each other's hand across your chest.

After such a night of pleasure, it became near routine for the three of you to stay behind late at the guild hall once everyone else left for the night. You enjoyed yourselves during the day, but the real fun began after hours.


End file.
